Daring
by Burritoyum
Summary: What happens when one learns that not everything he/she knows is complete? There are other creatures, peoples, that exist beyond his world; some dangerous, murderous, even. Everything happens so frighteningly fast. He's chasing after the girl he's dreamt about for years, and she's helping him survive in this new world that she's grown up in, all the while falling for him.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games...**

**Hey! So, this is a new thing that I wanted to write, it has a sort of fantasy thing going; I wanted to write something a little lighter than my other stories, just to give it a go. I hope that you enjoy it, I'll talk more at the bottom, as always. I'm not so sure if I'm going to do the preview on this story, so that it builds a little more suspense.. That will be addressed further in the A/N at bottom, though.**

**This is written in sort of a third-person view.**

***Leave a review about any questions, comments, anything you want! Feedback is motivation!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_My heart beats so loud_

_That I'm sure you can hear it_

_I don't know your name_

_But I refuse to quit._

_You disappear so easily_

_But I think about you ceaselessly_

_Don't you know I long for you_

_With your name on my lips,_

_I swear it's true_

_When you're too far to hear,_

_I whisper I love you._

* * *

_**Introduction**_

He was eleven the first time he saw her.

She was almost elvish in nature, her dark hair wrapped into an intricate braid behind her back, her skin olive toned. The way she walked, jumped- just the way she moved - made every step look effortlessly graceful, like she was walking on air.

She did not dress like the other girls in the village that he lived in, but he liked that about her. He likes that she wore pants instead of a dress, comfortable leather boots rather than the fancy heels that the others seemed to wobble about in. While they were still at a young age, many girls had already begun caking their faces with unnaturally pale powder, attempting to seem mature. To him, it looked ridiculous, for why try to fool others with the substance when one would look better without it? Her face, though, was clear of any trace of makeup, and he liked that.

He'd watched her, admiring the sheer intelligence that seemed to radiate off her in waves, whereas most of the girls in his village seemed to ditz around, giggling at every thing the boys would say.

Once, she'd caught his staring, and stared back at his reddened cheeks and blue eyes with a slight amount of humor. Staring was not the correct word, though; she was studying him, watching his reaction, his movement. When finally lifted his eyes to meet hers, though, all breath abandoned him; for her eyes were indescribable- they were a magnificent grey, almost otherworldly. He'd never seen such eyes in his life, it was if her orbs were melted pools of silver, and he longed to learn her name. Surely, he thought, her name would be just as beautiful and unique as she.

But she was always besides a taller boy with hair and skin the same color and tone as hers, and grey eyes - though his were darker, like clouds during a terrible storm. For a young age, her companion was muscular and tall. The blue-eyed boy could not help but feel the heated jealousy for the other, as he noticed that the girl's scowl lifted the smallest amount when the her friend would crack a joke, but otherwise would scowl. He would ridicule his light blonde hair when alone, sometimes wishing it to match hers. He would look at his blue eyes in the mirror, occasionally wishing that they'd been grey and that he'd been taller; but soon, he dismissed his thoughts, thinking they were foolish. He's still young, he will grow, and while his hair and eyes couldn't change, he'd have to accept it. Maybe he could befriend her, make her smile fully instead of a small amount.

Something was off about her though, he couldn't help but think. Her clothes hung on her small body. The way her eyes seemed troubled, seemed sunken in.. Was she starving? This thought struck him harshly. He would help her, he decided. The next morning, he would sneak a loaf of bread out of his family bakery - his dad wold understand if he was caught, but it was his mother he worried about. He woke as the sun rose, nonetheless, only to find that she wasn't in the town square as usual.

Three days was all they were there for, and then they were gone, leaving the blonde boy confused.

The girl occupied almost every one of the his dreams, her silver eyes piercing and mysterious, holding in so much emotion. Soon, he began to draw her, wanting to remember how she looked when her lip would curl up slightly. It was... odd, though, because as the years went by and he aged, so did the girls looks. The boy longed to see her again, wishing he'd had the guts to the first time.

Then, three years later, she appeared again, her body more curved since the last time he'd seen her, but she was alone this time, her face held at an expressionless gaze. She had a bow and quiver strapped around her back, this one the same as three years ago.

The boy wonders why she is alone this time. Why she keeps her emotions pent up and unreadable.

He wants to talk to her, but by the time he's gathered up his courage, she is making her way to the forest.

Panicked and afraid that she's leaving for even longer, he follows her on the path, trying to be silent, but he's sure she can hear his loud footsteps that crash into the leaves and seems to step on every stick in his way. Yet if she notices him, she makes no acknowledgment, too distracted by her thoughts.

She starts to walk faster, relieved to escape the woods near the stuffed up village. Then she halts to an abrupt stop. She thinks this is where she had came through. _Gale would have known_, she thinks sadly.

The boy hides behind a tree, curious. _What if she's gone mad?_ He thinks worriedly. He hears a four note tune, and peeks out from his hiding spot, and watches the girl, speechless as he hears a bird repeat it -Mockingjays, he believes- and a small smile paints her lips. She moves to a nearby tree and presses down on its bark before peeling off a small piece.

His curiosity hightens, and he watches in awe as the trees before her arch and bend and sway into what looks like it could be a gateway.

She looks around, and he has to duck behind the tree to avoid being spotted, eyes wide in amazement. How is this possible? Such things have only been heard if in fairy tales, stories that are told to children- yet here he is!

By the time he turns back, the girl is there no more, and the trees back to their original stances. Even the bark that she'd peeled off was replaced. His brows furrow and his breathing increases.

_No,_ he thinks to himself. _She was just here! And the trees, and- and-_

He rubs his eyes furiously. Has he gone crazy? Is he ill? It seemed so real- "It had to be real", he says aloud, trying to convince himself further. He'd seen her, watched as her raven braid swung mesmerizingly on her back with every step that she took. There has to be proof...

He rushes over to where she'd stood, searching for any clue. He even drops to his knees, shuffling the leaves for something, anything. And then, he finds it. The piece of bark that she had peeled from the tree! He blinks several times as he looks back and forth between the undamaged tree and the piece of bark incredulously.

_I'll find her one day_, he promises to himself. At age fourteen, he's hopeful, even desperate. He will find her. He has to.

He couldn't know, though, that the very place she is is a place that doesn't want to be found. He couldn't fathom that there is another world of mystical creatures and peoples beyond that in which he lives.

* * *

**Note: **So what do you think about this intro? Most of the story itself won't be in third-person, though, just a heads up. This little plot came to me while I was watching The Hobbit (Part 2), no joke. I actually asked my mom in the middle of the movie if she had a pen I could use, and wrote my idea down on a napkin...

**Review! I hope you enjoyed it!**

~Burritoyum


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games...**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

I marvel at the world around me, the world I grew up in. I still dream about that boy that I'd seen so long ago, his blue eyes gleaming with humiliation, his pale cheeks reddened in embarrassment. I smile as I think about the trip I'm taking to his world today, doubting that he will even remember me- A whole five years later. Time has gone by so fast since then; so many things have happened, so many things have changed.

I hear the soft crunching of the leaves, and a small smile appears on my face. As they get closer, I pretend to admire a soft green flower, before diving to the side quickly, and spinning around, jumping onto the back of my assailant, sending them to the ground with a _thump_.

"Okay, okay! Geez, Catnip, no need to show off!" he yells, a smug smirk graces my lips.

"You should know that nobody can sneak up on me, Gale," I tease, flicking the top of his head playfully.

I'm suddenly flipped onto my back, my hands held to my sides as Gale traps me beneath him, and I let out a startled yelp.

"You should know that you aren't as good as you think, _Catnip_," he mocks my earlier words, and I roll my eyes, bringing my knee up into his groin. He grunts, his grip releasing.

"Cheap shot," he wheezes out, and I laugh, the Mockingjays above echoing my chuckles, making it seem like crowds of laughter. I look back at Gale, catching his gaze as he openly gawks at me.

"Get up, you Usko," I say, turning around to walk in the oposite direction. I hear the leaves crunch and crumble as he gets up, his silent footsteps mathching mine as he catches up, falling into step besides me.

"What?" he says, his voice disbelieving, "I am not an Usko! Those things are creepy, their-"

"Beady eyes always staring at the women in the village, thier attitudes always so confident. Yes, I'd most certainly say you're an Usko," I taunt, internally laughing at the way the tips of his ears redden.

"You caught that, huh?" he asks, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. I snort.

"It's not hard to miss," I tell him bluntly, and he gives me an exaggerated nod. Just about everybody in our small village, Seam, knows about Gale's feelings towards me, just as everybody- even my dearest sister, Prim- thinks us to be in love. That isn't true, not on my part. Gale, to me, is an older brother, the annoying sibbling I've never had.

"We best hurry," I inform him, excitement lacing my words, "We're leaving shortly for the mortal world." His eyes light up. He hasn't been to Meercant since he was thirteen, which was when I was eleven.

We walk in comfortable silence as Seam comes into view, looking achingly dull in comparison to the vibrant greens of the raja trees surrounding it. I sigh softly, and Gale shoots a look my way. I ignore it, and keep walking.

"Prim!" I call, listening as soft footsteps pad around from her bedroom and to me. I smile as I watch her skip into the room. "Good!" she says happily, "You're back just in time, Mom wants to talk to you before you leave," she tells me uneasily, and I cringe, my happiness gone. Since our dad's death... Mom has been different. She's been untrusting, unattached, even violent towards me. I nod stiffly before making my way towards Mother's bedroom, hesitating before knocking on the door.

"Come in," I hear her scratchy voice say, and I twist the doorknob, listening to the high-pitched creak as the door slowly swings open.

"Prim said you wanted me," I say, keeping my voice void of emotion. I see her head bob in her dark room, and my eyes dart to the closed curtains loathingly, needing something to direct my contempt at.

"So, what do you need?" I ask, impatience sneaking its way into my tone.

"To say goodbye, of course," she tells me, and I have to restrain the roll of my eyes.

"Okay, goodbye, then," I respond, wanting nothing more than to get out of here.

"Katniss, wait," she pleads as I start to close the door, the first time in a long time that I've heard actual sentiment in her voice.

"I- I wanted to say that I'm sorry. For everything."

My hand lingers on the doorknob, contemplating whether I should give an answer. I take in a breath.

"I really want to forgive you, but too much has happened," I say before closing the door, leaning my forehead on it momentarily.

"Katniss, I think you should forgive her," I hear Prim's soft voice say from behind me. I lift my head from the door, turning to look at her.

"I... I have to go, they're expecting me," I tell her, avoiding her eyes for fear of disappoinment. I feel her arms wrap around me, and hold her back, resting my chin on her head.

"Goodbye, Little Duck," I say to her, bending down to her height. Tears pool her eyes.

"Katniss, this isn't just any journey to the mortal world. You _must_ know that I know that," she tells me, and I nod slowly, sighing.

"When I get back, I won't be coming back _here_. This is my Yundo Year- the year I travel the world fully. To fulfill the destiny given to me along the way. I get my first message in Meercant, and build it from there," I tell her, hoping that she now at least knows enough information to keep her from worrying too much. She gulps back tears, but nods otherwise, trying to force a smile. I hug her again, tighter, trying all I can not to cry.

I give her a kiss on the cheek and stand, grabbing the bag I'd had prepared before hand, and leave the house, looking back to wave at Prim's figure by the door. Silent tears roll down her cheeks, and she presses three fingers to her lips before holding them up to me; a sign of our village that means goodbye to those that we love, a sign of respect. Seeing her salute me, it's almost my breaking point. I flash her a genuine, watery smile.

"I love you!" She shouts to me.

"I love you more!" I shout back, her figure getting smaller as I make my way towards the center of Seam, where our small group has agreed to meet up.

My lip turns up slightly as I spot Gale standing next to a man who has fiery red hair, and looks to be rather young- maybe in his twenties. A smile twitches on my lips as I approach the man, holding my arms out playfully.

"Darius! What a pleasure to see you here," I tell him, my arms going back to their sides. He scoops me up so quickly I'd forgotten that he'd been given the ability of swiftness after completing his Yundo quest.

"Little Everdeen, how nice it is to see you! It's been much too long," he laughs as he sets me back down on the ground.

Gale coughs uncomfortably, effectively interrupting our reunion. I roll my eyes.

"So, shall we be on our way?" I ask, gesturing towards the wide expanse of forest at the edge of the village. They both nod, and we start on our way. They leave the treck up to me, knowing that I'm more experienced as far as the codes of these trees.

I occasionally skim my fingers along the bark of the trees, absorbing their knowledge as I do so. That is one thing that has always set me apart; I have always been able to feel the emotions of- even the thoughts of particular- creatures. I'd never share this with anybody, though. It's a secret I'd always kept with my father, who'd said it had been a way to connect with my environment, to truly understand the beauty within.

The trees seem to whisper to me, to guide me in times of need.

I make my way towards the hollow log that Gale and I use for the storage of our weapons. I pull out his bow and quiver first, his bow made of dark, smooth wood that's been crafted by himself, having accidently broken his older one.

Mine is a light, smooth grained bow with carved leafs and the words _'Yan Paru Dol Theromida', _an old saying that my fathers would say to my mother. It translates to 'Heart Strong, Love Open'. I run my fingers over the engraved words, wishing that my father could be here. Traditionally, it is the father of the child that travels with them on their Yundo, but since my father was killed... I have to 'brave the world on my own', as Darius put it.

I feel a sense of regeneration as my hand fits to its curves, and I sling it onto my back.

"Just a little further," I call back to them, and get grunts in response. I hold up my hand up as a signal for them to halt.

I make my way forwards, as I listen to the trees.

_Not much further, until you're apon_

_The gateway to the mortal world_

_The gateway beyond.._

My hand reaches a slender, orange-tinted tree, and the whispers come to a stop, all but one. _Welcome._

The corners of my lips turn up for a fraction, and I examine the bark. After a few moments, my eyes have started uncovering a symbol: a mockingjay surrounded by a ring of fire, holding an arrow. This is my symbol; for each of those that enter other realities through the passage of the Del trees- or 'Gateway Trees'- different symbols showing the inner self appear upon the bark. For someone like my father, a Mockingjay perched upon a ring of woven branches would have shown, showing his beautiful voice and connection with nature. These act almost as marks, besides the fact that nobody but that holding their palm to the tree sees it.

I press on the outer ring of fire before peeling the bark beneath it off, a shock jolting up my arm as it always has. The three of us watch in awe as the trees before us sway back and forth, before finally arching into a tunnel-like entrance, allowing us to see the mortal world on its other side. I let a full smile form on my lips as I step through the strange water-like portal, its cool texture wash over my body, feeling like the winter air rushing against my skin after a hot bath, leaving chilling goosebumps that somehow feel refreshing.

I set foot on the dry grass, my nose crinkling slightly in distaste as I compare this dirty, brownish 'greenery' to the rich soil and spring green grass of our world.

"I think I remembered this differently," I hear Gale say from behind me, and I nod in agreement.

"I think I prefer our home world of Tygem than to this place," Darius says.

"This is the mortal world of Capitorra," I correct him, and hear him mutter _'Whatever'.__  
_

"Okay," I say as I turn to face them, ignoring Darius' remark, "Let's get going. I hear we're to meet up with an older man... Mellark?"

* * *

**I'd love some feedback on this chapter! Thanks so much! Sorry for such a late update D:**

**~Burritoyum**


End file.
